


Performance: Satisfactory

by auronlu



Series: Djose Knights [6]
Category: FFX
Genre: Community: ff_kissbattle, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: "Lucil/Elma: Leaving Clasko behind...on purpose!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance: Satisfactory

Clasko puffed down the path into the village. Elma had sent him back to the ferry to negotiate for gysahl greens from the ship's chocobo wrangler. And now he was left out, left behind-- again. He'd heard the raucous cheering through the trees and looked up to see a skin of golden-orange light explode over the whole sky. Lady Yuna had done it! He raised his jar of gysahl greens and trotted faster.

The cheers had faded, although not the celebration, by the time he reached the village. He pushed away Letty's backslap with a strained smile. "Where's Elma?" She and the captain had been sampling a tropical drink of an unusual shade of green when he left them outside the temple steps. They were not there now.

Suddenly he caught a flash of red through the flying buttresses of the temple: Elma's uniform stood out even in the dark. He hurried towards her, eager to dispense with his errand and rejoin the festivities.

Or not.

Clasko froze in his tracks as if he'd come face to face with a basilisk.

Apparently the captain and her trusty second had found their own way to celebrate. Clasko had heard the gossip around Djose, but had never taken it seriously. Honestly, who could believe that frosty, hidebound Captain Lucil would-- would--

Elma was pressed against the wall, head thrown back, hands tangled in Lucil's flame-colored hair. Elma's bracers and vest were chucked on the ground beside them. Lucil had a riding crop pressed under the younger woman's chin, and was nipping and kissing her way down Elma's throat. As he watched, stupefied, Lucil leaned forward to whisper something in her ear before biting down on an earlobe, eliciting a muffled squeak. The captain's gloved hands were wandering over the young body arched beneath her, kneading lean curves through a thin white under-tunic that glowed in the torchlight.

Squirming under the captain's ministrations, Elma tilted her head slightly in Clasko's direction. Before he could duck behind a column, brown eyes locked with his. He blanched and prayed for the stones of Yevon's temple to swallow him on the spot. But Elma only winked– _winked_ \-- and gripped the sides of Lucil's head to pull her into a noisy kiss. The riding crop dropped to the ground, forgotten.

Clasko fled on the spot.

Lucil pulled away as Elma began to chuckle. "Something amusing?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Elma said, eyes twinkling. "Just Clasko. I think we scared 'im."

"Ah. Unfortunate." Lucil shook her head. "Well, perhaps he will follow our example and seek out R&amp;R among the civilians."

"I doubt it." Elma grinned. "He'll probably go hide with the chocobo."

"Well, that should make him happy." Lucil traced a fingertip along her jawline. "But I think we should seek more private quarters to continue your performance review."

"Yes, ma'am!" Elma drew herself up in a smart salute as Lucil bent to retrieve the crop. "After you."


End file.
